Sea God
The Sea God (海神 in Japanese) was a creature that lived by a small island that Guts' new party comes across as they travel to Skellig. It was sealed by the merrow long ago and worshipped by the island's inhabitants. History Background Long ago, Sea god wreaked havoc and devoured everything it can feed on, turning the sea it inhabited into sea of death devoid of living. Deciding to take s stand to protect other sea lives, a race of benevolent Merrows waged a fierce war against the Sea God. After suffering appalling losses Merrows managed to seal the rampaging Sea God away in a deep cave of a remote island, as the Sea God was too large and powerful to be destroyed. In spite of being sealed, it was still able to partially exercise its deadly power under the full moon, attacking any nearby sailing ships or stragglers from an island village where it was sealed. Fearing Sea God, no inhabitants dared to go near the cave it was imprisoned - until Guts and his party arrived. Main Story After the defeat of Ganishka and the emergence of the strange, white light enveloping the world, the Sea God grew in power and eventually ate all the island's inhabitants and turning them into parts of its body except for Isma, who was protected by the charms she had received from her mother as a gift when she was younger. Coincidentally Guts and his crew, after surviving their encounter against Sharkrider Pirates who went from humans to monsters thanks to Sea God's corrupting influence, arrive at the remote island where the Sea God was sealed in order to repair the damaged ship and resupply. But the inhabitants of the island were less than hospitable, already raising suspicion from Guts and his crew. The day Guts and his gang arrived on the island, was the day the Sea God was to be freed from its imprisonment and when the day gave way to night, all inhabitants of the island turned into Sea God's baleen and attempted to offer Guts and his crew as sacrifices. But thanks to Guts and his Berserker Armor's power, island inhabitants' sinister intention never materialized, and all now-monstrous island inhabitants present were slaughtered instead. After managing to regain his sanity with the help of both Schierke and Moonlight Boy Guts, deciding to kill Sea God on the ground they stand, re-dons his Berserker Armor with Schierke supporting his sanity and enters the Sea God's stomach through its mouth. The Sea God was revealed to be not only immensely large and powerful; it could also sprout sentient baleen with which it could mimic the people it had eaten, similar to Apostle taking on the forms of their original humans. The pirates eaten by the Sea God describe killing one of the tentacles as being akin to chopping off one of the Sea God's "beard hairs", a negligible loss by all means. Its defenses were not limited to its external body, as it contained several insects and predatory fish inside its body that defended its internal organs. Guts rides one of the several derelict ships up to a lining of the stomach and cuts a hole in it, and subsequently proceeds to exit the stomach via the monster's stomach gases. He then goes on to attack the heart, only to encounter giant insects and predatory fish. Guts ultimately deals with all of the lesser enemies but is stopped by the Sea God's heart. The Sea God's heart, aware that Guts is bent on killing it, emits powerful sonic attacks repetitively that causes Guts to bleed out from his eyes and his ears. Guts collapses and temporarily goes blind and deaf. Meanwhile Guts was waging a deadly battle in side the body of Sea God, Sea God's baleen monsters were on full force attempting to eat Guts' crews. But Guts' crews, protected by Farnese, now a competent witch under tutelage of Schierke capable of projecting anti-astral barrier, managed to hold off Sea God's baleen monsters on their own. Cuts' crews launches cannon barrages, but Sea God was simply too large to be affected. Just when Sea God got fully freed from long imprisonment and destroying the little island in the process, Merrows who sealed away Sea God many years ago, returned to the place to finish what they could not many years ago. Helped by the Merrow, who were attacking the monster from the outside with their magical singing, temporarily stunning the Sea God (and its heart) in the process, Guts eventually managed to cleave the Sea God's heart in two after asking his inner demon to pierce his body in order to get him up and after getting directions from Schierke due to him being rendered blind from the sonic attack, but the gushing blood from the heart following the God's death was powerful enough to break the bond between Guts and Schierke, and the two are separated. Sea God, in death, regurgitates all the ships it ate over the years along with large amounts of blood. The witch abandons her astral form and comes back to the ship meanwhile Guts is trapped inside the Sea God's corpse, drowning in the beast's blood. But Guts, once again with the aid of mysterious Moonlight Boy, managed to navigate his way out of now dead Sea God, made it out to where he is discovered by Merrows and his crews. Guts came out of dead Sea God's corpse triumphant. Merrows then told Guts and his friends their deepest gratitude for finishing what Merrows could not many years ago. Sea God's bleeding corpse is to attract other sea monsters and is to be devoured by them. Guts and his friends leave the site to continue their journey to Elfhelm with company of Merrows. But the battle left Guts severely debilitated, inevitably Puck and Ivalera would once again be forced to have their healing powers overdriven and overtaxed, to the point of emaciation. Trivia *The Sea God has many similarities with Lovecraftian entities. The creature's use of villagers who worshiped it before becoming inhuman is similar to the story of The Shadow over Innsmouth. *Its heart which possesses multiple eyes vaguely resembles the Idea of Evil. Navigation Category:Mature Category:Berserk Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Superorganisms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mute Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers